1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved container filling and sealing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE-A-103 30 700 discloses a package filling and sealing machine which includes several processing stations. The processing stations are each equipped with a robot; the robots of each processing station have structurally identical robot mechanics. A processing station for the filling process operates independently of a processing station that attaches a seal to a still-open end of a syringe.